Trick or Treat
by babyvfan
Summary: Sometimes the best way to get someone into the Halloween spirit is a treat. For Draco, though, a treat can easily turn into a trick.


**Hey, guys. So, on tumblr, I entered this awesome halloween event that combined Drarry and Halloween, thus called Dralloween. Long story short, we do stories/pictures, sent them to the event coordinator, ourloveislegendrarry, and she shares our gifts among fellow drarry-shippers. My person was mitsouparker who some of you may know as PotionBooksAndCookies. Technically, we were suppose to wait till December to post our stuff on fanfiction but ourloveislegendrarry gave us permission to post them now. Thus, new story. Even though it's November, I still feel like we can have some sweet Drarry Halloween treats. So I hope you enjoy. And a shout-out to PotionBooksAndCookies. I hope you like it here as you did on tumblr. Fair warning, I tweeked up the story with some editing and rewording. Still, I think you'll like it.**

 **And to all my awesome readers, Happy Belated Halloween**

* * *

 **Trick or Treat**

Sweat gathered at his brow, dripping down his forehead, annoyingly getting into his eyes. As much as it irked him, he couldn't pull away to wipe it off. Not yet. There was a task at hand he needed to do, and he was almost done.

 _Just a few more adjustments_ , he thought, cocking his head to the side.

A little curve there. Another line here. The smile was coming together, but the way Harry saw it making the smile a little brighter couldn't hurt.

"Is the jack-o-lantern almost done, Daddy?"

Harry turned his gaze away from the curved pumpkin to the small child beside him, looking into a pair of sparkling green eyes that were much like his own, bouncing on his heels. The apple of his eye.

"Patience, Al." he told his anxious son. "We just need to add the finishing touches."

"The candle!" piped a voice by his right. Albus' other half and the other apple of Harry's eye, Scorpius.

"Right you are, Cory." He patted the boy's soft blonde hair.

"I'll get it."

"No, I'll get it." Al was already making a run for it.

"Cheater!"

Watching his two sons race and tease one another brought a familiar bout of warmth to Harry's chest.

One glance at them and no one would believe the two were actually brothers, much less twins. Albus was entirely Harry from his unruly ink-black hair and bright green eyes, though his facial features were a bit sharper thanks to his other father. Scorpius took after their Papa with his platinum-blonde hair, skin that was a shade or two paler compared to Al's. The only claim Harry had to Cory was the emerald-rim of his gray eyes. The two almost differ in personalities with Al acting as the protective elder brother even though they were both four, Cory more so the baby of the family with his shy and quiet demeanor. However, in terms of mischief, the two were equally matched, pulling on people's heartstrings with their antics while testing the limits of their Papa's patience.

The boys raced back to Harry, Albus carrying the candle, Scorpius the lighter. Giving them a smile in thanks, Harry light the candle and stuck it in the pumpkin, illuminating Jack's bright smile.

"There," Harry announced. "We're officially ready for Halloween."

The brightness of the twins' smiles could match that of the candle.

In the Malfoy-Potter household, holidays were treated with piazza and fun. Christmas, they went all out, decorating every inch of the house with tinsel and lights, baking cookies for Santa, hunting the shops for the perfect gifts. Halloween was no different, treated with the same enthusiasm. Only with spookier decorations, the scent of pumpkin fuming the house instead of peppermint, and instead of the boys pressing hounding him on when they can open their gifts they were hounding him on where they can have their candy.

However, there was one person who could be a grouch during the October holiday.

The same grouch who came through the front door, handing his coat over to the house-elf, wearing a grimace on his face as he took in the decorations. A grimace that deepened as he saw the orange intestines of the jack-o-lantern piled on the kitchen floor.

"You could at least attempt to clean up after yourselves," He glanced over at Harry. "Then again, considering who your other father is, I suppose being a slob is hereditary."

Harry rolled his eyes, a soft smile touching his lips. The boys raced over to hug their papa.

He suppose he couldn't blame Draco for his skepticism regarding the holiday. Apparently very few people celebrated Halloween from the wizarding world, which Harry found odd considering their supernatural ways. It was during seventh year that the Ministry thought it would be a good idea to embrace the holiday, believing it was the perfect way for wizarding and muggle world to come together as one. Naturally, there were some protests, particularly from the purebloods who looked down at the holiday. Draco still to this day scoffed at the motion of Halloween.

"You mean to tell me parents actually allow their kids to go into strangers' homes to get food?" Draco asked after Harry explained to him what Halloween was. He looked bewildered.

"I wouldn't say they allow their kids to go into strangers' houses," Harry corrected. "The kids are usually escorted by their parents or friends. They knock on the door and wait on the doorstep for-"

"Pieces of candy that can easily be purchased from any store. And usually it's not even good candy." Draco practically shuddered.

Harry sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "You're missing the point, Draco."

"I think not. Children are given one night to run through the streets, knock on doors, and beg for scraps of stale candy like beggars."

Draco's attitude towards the holiday didn't change, even after the twins came along. Much to the blonde's chagrin, the boys loved Halloween as much as Harry did.

"I can't wait till tonight!" Al cried excitedly.

"Me too." Cory grinned.

Draco shared an exasperated look with his husband. Harry wasn't fooled. He saw the hints of affection glowing in his eyes. "And why would that be?"

"Halloween, Papa!" Al answered. "Which means costumes!"

"And masks!" Cory added.

"And monsters!"

"And ghouls!"

"And candy!"

"Lots of candy!"

Draco rolled his eyes and ruffled Al's hair, causing the four year old to burst into a fit of giggles as he tried to escape from his papa's hold. "Candy means sugar. Sugar means hype, which I think the two of you already have enough of."

"Na-huh." Al shook his head. "You can never get enough candy. Daddy said so."

Draco turned his head over to Harry. _I blame you_ , his stilted eyes seemed to say. _You spoil them._

Unfazed by the look, Harry kneeled down and pulled Cory into his arms, tickling the boy's sides. "Don't forget, boys. This Halloween will be different. Your papa," Harry smiled up at him. "will be joining us this year."

The boys erupted into cheers. Draco's look intensified to a glare.

"So you boys better get ready," he told them. "Trick-or-treating will start soon and you know all the good candy goes fast."

The twins raced up the stairs to get ready. Harry watched them go with a smile and turned over to Draco, feeling his glare boring holes into his head.

"Don't look at me like that," Harry smiled innocently. "It's high time you get into the Halloween spirit."

"I get into the Halloween spirit just fine, thank you."

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco's idea of getting into the Halloween spirit was staying home while he took the boys out trick-or-treating to give away candy. Reluctantly, might he add, doing so only because Harry figured kids might stop by their house. Their house-elf, Misty, informed him later on that she was usually the one who gave away the candy while Draco stayed in the living room, reading.

"And this year you'll be getting into the Halloween spirit in a different way."

This time Draco was the one who rolled his eyes, adding a snort with it. And done so again as Harry pressed his front against his back, lying his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Let's get one thing straight, Potter," Draco drawled. "There are two reasons I'm actually participating in this trick-or-begging business."

Harry didn't bother correcting him, pressing closer to him and wrapping his arms around Draco's torso. "Because you love me and the boys so much."

"That," He admitted, turning over to him. A smirk curled his lips. "And my own personal trick-or–treat."

He was referring to the bait Harry used to lure Draco in. Last Halloween, Al said he would really love his papa to go trick-or-treating with them, believing he was missing out of the fun. Harry was determined to give his son his Halloween wish. He tried getting Draco to see things from their perspective and then turned to arguing, which was their typical way of settling things that resulted in several heated fights. Finally, after much negotiating and arguing, they came to a resolution.

"I'll go." Draco said.

Harry stared at him, stunned. "You will?"

"Yes. I'll go trick-or-treating with you and the boys but," His lips curled into a sly smile. "on one condition."

Harry could tell by the slyness in the smile and the mischief dancing in his eyes that his Slytherin husband was up to something. "And what would that be?"

"I'll go only if you wear the costume I pick for you. Without any complaints." Draco was quick to add.

Knowing Draco, the possibilities were countless and mainly mortifying. But Harry remembered how sad Al was when he asked why Draco stayed home on Halloween instead of going out with them. He knew how much it was mean to him and Cory if their papa celebrated with them. "Alright, fair."

The smile on Draco's face was just as sly, just as triumph, now as it then when they shook on the deal, letting Harry know that he was in for it.

"Do I even get a hint as to what I'll be this Halloween?" Harry asked.

Draco pecked his cheek. "Why do that? It would only spoil my fun."

"Draco-"

"I believe you said the trick-or-treat will start soon," Draco reminded. "You better get ready."

Draco winked at him and swaggered off with the same confidence he had first-year when he was about to be sorted.

And just like then, he would be in for a big surprise.

* * *

Several hours later, the house-elves were filling the candy-bowls for trick-or-treaters, Teddy was dropped off by Andromeda, and the boys were preparing themselves for Halloween fun, debating about what costumes they'll see and who will come up with the most candy.

 _If only I had their enthusiasm_ , Draco thought, frowning slightly as he studied his reflection in the hallway mirror. The black tie entwined around his neck looked so odd tied like a bow, but from what he had seen it was usually how agents wore their ties.

"What are you suppose to be, Papa?" Scorpius asked.

Draco smiled down at his son. "A spy, love."

"Like 007?" Teddy guessed, excited.

So that was the name of the famous spy. "Something like that."

The truth was Draco's costume was more late-minute than planned-out. Harry may have agreed to wear the costume he had picked but no one said anything about Draco dressing up. At first he thought about going casual but decided in the end he might as well put some sort of effort into it. Remembering the spy he and Harry watched on TV, he decided that would be his Halloween persona. It wasn't that hard anyway, requiring a simple black suit (which he had dozens to choose from) and a handsome face (which was more than handsome if you asked him).

"You look awesome." Teddy gave him two thumbs up.

"Thank you."

"We all look awesome." Albus said.

That was a statement Draco couldn't argue with. Looking at the eager trick-or-treaters Draco saw that they made up a very interesting bunch. Eight-year old Teddy was dressed as a werewolf. The twins decided to go as those muggle superheroes Harry had them fixated on with Albus going as Superman, Scorpius Batman. All they were missing was Harry.

Draco couldn't withhold the snicker as he thought about the costume he picked out, picturing Harry's reaction when he unzipped the garment bag Draco laid on the bed, grumbling and muttering to himself as he threw the clothes on.

 _That's what he gets for falling for a Slytherin_ , Draco thought with a smirk. They were cunning till the end.

"What's taking Uncle Harry so long?" Teddy demanded.

"All the good candy will be gone soon." Scorpius pouted.

Probably too busy complaining about giving me power over his clothing choice, Draco thought gleefully. He made a mental note to himself to make sure pictures were taken before they left. Loads of them.

"Well, safe to say the kids get the impatient gene from you."

Hearing the familiar voice, Draco was ready to defend himself, saying that he was not impatient. The remark dropped to the floor, along with his jaw, as he turned his head around.

Great. Stinking. Merlin.

The black pants weren't tight enough to cling to skin but did show off the curves of his lean legs. Sex oozed through the seams of the black leather coated-jacket that billowed down his body perfectly like canopy sheets, raising the bar to a dangerous level. His raven hair was still tousled and begging to be touched and ruined by eager fingers. Emerald-green glowed vividly like fire, shining so brilliantly they looked more supernatural than human.

Completing the look, Harry's pale, red lips curved into a smirk, revealing sharp teeth that made Draco's skin break out in goose bumps.

"You're a vampire?" Teddy said. "Wicked."

"You look awesome, Daddy." Albus said.

"Really cool." Scorpius added.

"Thank you, boys. But I cannot take all the credit," Harry turned those dazzling, emerald eyes and fanged-smile over to Draco, relishing in the other man's trembling. "Your Papa is the one who picked the costume out for me."

The same Papa, who at that very moment, wanted to skip forward with the tricking and go straight for the treat. Then wanted to barricade the doors to keep Harry away from prying eyes.

"I changed my mind," Draco said. "We're not going."

"Oh yes, we are," Harry said. "We had a deal."

"Well now the deal is null and void."

"On what grounds?"

"My husband being far too sexy for his own good and stingy witches and wizards wanting to have him for themselves."

Harry smiled and walked over to Draco. He didn't kiss him but he was close enough that his breath kissed Draco's face. "How about we make another deal?"

Draco's eyes raked over Harry's gorgeous frame and shivered, swallowing a large lump. It was taking most of his willpower not to have his wicked way with him. "What kind of deal?"

"You let the boys have their fun," Harry proposed. "And I promise you we'll have our own fun when we get back. All night long."

Need slammed into Draco, nearly stealing his breath. Whimpers spilled from his lips as Harry kissed his sensitive spot, teasing him with those sharp teeth. "And with fangs?"

"Especially with the fangs." Harry purred.

Draco pulled away, whimpering, and announced. "Come on, boys. Let's go trick-or-treating."

 **Before people freak, yes, I do plan to make this a two-shot. And I have a good feeling you already know what the next chapter will feature. I hope you enjoyed it so far. And I would really really really love to hear from you, so please tell me what you think.**


End file.
